Más que simples palabras
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Día a día, todo lo que decimos tiene un doble significado... Qué se están diciendo estos dos en otro idioma?, entrar para averiguarlo!, un minioneshoot RW.HG


Bueno… Los fics Ron – Hermione no son lo mío… Mas porque la historia de ellos está ya escrita, con demasiada precisión (Vale, eso parece más una introducción de trabajo que un simple comentario) que resulta muy complicado escribir una variable sobre ello (Tal y como lo hice en "Calderos de Chocolate") que porque no haya mucha creatividad, además de otros factores (Es que veran, yo no me siento satisfecha cuando una historia se desvia de la realidad ya escrita, pero como hoy se me ha antojado un fic de universo alterno…)

En fin… Este me pareció un pelín de curioso, así que lo estoy escribiendo y… Se aceptan desde simples (Pero muy simplisimos) comentarios hasta howlers y maldiciones (Salvo de la "Avada Kedavra", pues todavía no tengo la poción resusitadora, y que yo sepa, no han creado escudo contra esa maldición)

Los personajes y el ambiente en que se desarrolla no me pertenecen, para nada, pero la idea es mia… Y mi intención es inocente: Nada más entretener en momentos de ocio, mas no la de plagiar ninguna obra ni de irrespetar a la querida Rowling por habernos creado este maravilloso mundo para poder soltar más y más nuestras ideas con respecto al universo mágico de Harry Potter

R/Hr.---Más que simples palabras---.Hr/R

Dos Gryffindors caminaban juntos por el desierto pasillo del sexto piso, haciendo su ronda de prefectos y charlando tranquilamente… Se podía notar que eran de la casa de los leones porque la túnica tenía el distintivo de un león y unos detalles rojos que eran reglamentarios implantar tras la selección

La chica, de cabello castaño claro y muy enmarañado (Tanto, que se hallaba recogido en una coleta), cuyos ojos eran de un marrón claro y expresaban cansancio, más mediante sus ojeras que mediante su brillo ligeramente apagado. Su nombre era Hermione Granger

El chico a su lado, bastante pecoso, de cabello rojo tirando a naranja (NA: Lo siento, pero así lo veo yo en las películas) y unos brillantes pero inocentes ojazos azules (NA: Creo que ya habrán notado que sus ojos me encantan!!!), era, sin embargo, bastante alegre, pero sus ojos denotaban también el mismo cansancio, pero no mediante ojeras, sino porque su usual brillo se veía corrido, y contribuía el hecho de que no paraba de estar frotándoselos. Su nombre, como bien han adivinado, es Ronald Weasley

-. Cof, cof… -Ron se limitó a toser aburrido-

-. … -Hermione siguió imperturbable, apenas y le echó un vistazo-

-. Hermione… -Llamó Ron al ver que no le veía-

-. Qué, Ron?

-. Estoy aburrido

-. Seguro de que no quieres decir "cansado"

-. Es lo mismo, no?

La castaña suspiró… Ron era Ron, y nunca cambiaba… Luego una divertida sonrisa se hizo aparecer en sus labios cuando le miró

-. Por ley tuya o por ley del diccionario, Ron?

-. Por ley mía –Ron sonrió a Hermione-

-. Vale… Entonces hagamos diez minutos más y vamos a dormir

-. Hagamos 3!

-. No, Ron…

-. Anda…

-. Cinco y más nada

-. Es un trato

Ron ahora sonreía divertido tras aceptar… Hermione, siempre tan cumplidora con su labor, pero el sabía que esa vez le resultaría fácil convencerla, pues la castaña también se veía con deseos de acostarse a dormir en su cama…

-. Sigues con Vicky…? –Preguntó Ron al instante, en un intento de crear una conversación civilizada (Y desde cuando le es facil hablar de Krum sin querer matarle? Ò.ó)-

-. Si… Me contó de su nueva novia… Victoria… Le dice Vicky

-. Ah!, que… que coincidencia… –Dijo Ron, perplejo-

-. Es una broma, Ron –Hermione sonreía divertida-

-. Ya sabía yo…

-. En realidad, se llama Elaine

-. Es irlandesa?

-. No, más bien estadounidense… Hace poco fue para allá y la conoció allí

-. Y como es esa… Enaile?

-. Una cosa es los nombres de cosas muggles, Ron… Pero los nombres propios?

-. Memoria a corto plazo –Ron se defendió-

-. Por qué no me sorprende?

-. Porque así soy yo

-. A veces eres encantador, Ron… -Hermione sonrió con dulzura-, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eres… Un inmaduro insoportable

-. Eso no es cierto!

-. Ron…

-. De acuerdo, lo es… -Ron aceptó con desgana-

-. Sin embargo… Te quiero así, Ron

-. En serio?!!! –Ron la miró sonriente-

-. Si… -Hermione suspiró, y Ron la notó como melancólica. Aventuró a hablar-

-. Yo también te quiero, Hermione

-. En serio? –Ella se había sonrojado-

-. Si… -Ron miro a sus ojos avellana-, pero no como amiga ni como hermana…

Hermione se detuvo en seco, de forma que el se volteó a verla, muy rojo, hasta sus orejas parecía que iban a estallar… Le veía, sorprendida, hasta que el pelirrojo miró a sus zapatos, como si ellos fueran lo más interesante del mundo, avergonzado por lo que había dejado escapar, pero era que no lo soportaba más… Verla día a día y no poder besarla, o al menos, no saber si ella le correspondía

-. Entiendo… No estás…

-. Ron… -Hermione le detuvo antes de que se marchara-, espera…

-. No te preocupes… Sé que no quieres nada conmigo…

-. Es que acaso eres idiota, Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett?! –Exclamó evidentemente enojada Hermione-, no respondas por mi…

-. Eso que significa…

Hermione suspiró… Ron siempre había sido lento para comprender lo que se le mostraba hasta con pelos y señales… Quizá unos cursos de "aprender a leer entre lineas", cortesía de la misma, no le vendría mal

-. Significa, Ron, que yo… -Hermione respingó-, vale… Valiente Gryffindor, allí voy… También siento lo mismo por ti

-. En serio! –A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos-

-. Si, Ro - Ro… En serio –Hermione sonrió al chico con dulzura-

-. No me llames así… Anda, Hermy…

-. Tu no me llames así y yo no te llamaré Ro – Ro… Trato? –Hermione le sonrió al chico-

-. Trato… -Ron aceptó, para luego acercarla con delicadeza y contemplar sus ojos-

-. Qué miras? –Hermione preguntó con una sonrisa de niña buena-

-. Tus ojos… Son preciosos, Hermione…

-. Los tuyos también, Ron… Su brillo… Me encantan…

-. Eso siempre lo supe, Hermione

-. Y por eso te creíste tan rápido lo de que te daba calabazas, Ron

-. Solo te animaba…

-. En serio? –Hermione sonrió, escéptica-

Ron, conociéndose perdedor de la batalla, se apresuró a cortar sus palabras sabias con un tierno beso, que si bien no duró mucho tiempo, como ellos lo sintieron, los hizo satisfacerse y olvidarse del mundo, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la necesidad del oxígeno

-. Si…

-. Quieres seguir rondando? –Preguntó Hermione-

-. Si… Creo que la sala multipropósitos necesita de nuestra visita… Con urgencia

-. En serio, Ron?

-. Si

Hermione Granger sonrió pícaramente, para luego, esa vez tomada de la mano de su novio, subir al séptimo piso y dirigirse al tapiz que conducia a la sala de los menesteres, que, tras ellos darles las tres vueltas con el ferviente deseo de "una sala privada", no tardó en concederles paso

R/Hr.---Fin---.Hr/R

Que les pareció?, a mi me ha dejado, sin dudas, muy satisfecha y complacida… Dios, una cosa muy rara que me puede ocurrir y que, sin dudas, estoy aprovechando… Pero pese a ello, quiero sus comentarios… Animo!


End file.
